


Not Enough

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy In Love, Crazy, Death, Guns, Suicide, Yandere, best friend - Freeform, classmate, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I love you so much I could die
Collections: Yandere





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Promise [Japanese Voice Acting]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611632) by ACE. 



I am walking home from school, and it’s late because I was staying back for club activities. My best friend, who has always been with me through thick and thin, is sending me back home right now. We are inseparable.

He is the sweetest and kindest person I knew. He always comforted me whenever I was down and he would buy snacks for me every time he sees me. He knows I have a sweet tooth. He would sometimes tutor me because I’m not good with my studies.

Everyone thought that we were in a relationship, we are just really good friends. We never had that kind of chemistry but that was what I thought.

I don’t know if I’m being paranoid, but he is acting a little strange lately. He would take my pens when I was not looking. He would even take my uniform for some reason I don’t know, then ran away with it. He would always return it but sometimes I find it a little wet.

I didn’t think too much about it until today and questioned him about it..

“Hey, is something wrong? You have been acting weirdly for the past few weeks. Are you going through tough times?” I asked. I care about him a lot and I certainly do not wish for him to be going through hard times alone. I want him to rely on me like how I rely on him.

“Uhh, it’s nothing. Don’t bother yourself with it.” He brushed me off but it seemed strange. His facial expression is one of panic. Am I not supposed to find out.

I decided the press on but realise it was it worst mistake I had ever made. “You know you can tell me anything. I’m your friend. Now tell me what’s wrong so I could help you.”

“I said drop it. You won’t understand! You won’t ever understand!” He cried out which made me back away from him a little. He looked at my scared expression and realised what he had done. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to lash out at you. You must have been scared by that. I’m sorry. I’m not feeling myself today.”

He held my shoulders with a huge amount of strength. The usual calm demeanour he has is gone. It makes me real scared, tears starts to fall from my eyes.

He became wide eyed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I’m really sorry, please, please don’t cry. Please don’t cry, I’m sorry.”

I cried harder. I didn’t know what to do. What became of my best friend. He is never like this. “I love you... I love you so much. I love you... I love you. So, so please don’t cry alright? I love you so much my heart aches each time I see you. I love you so please don’t cry anymore.” He begged but my emotions were unstable and all I could do was cry. He keeps on repeating that he loves me.

“I will always care for you with all my heart, just like always. So please stop crying.” He places his hand on my cheek as he wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Even with that, my tears wouldn’t stop. “Why are you still crying? Why? I’m asking you why?” He shoved me to the floor and my elbows scraped against the rough floor. It started to bleed. It hurts which only fuelled my crying.

“I’ve said that I’ll love you with all my heart so why are you still crying!” He looked at me with eyes I do not recognise, the warmth and the kindness that were in his eyes, disappeared, “Is that all not enough for you? What else do you want from me? I’ve given you my all and yet you still want more. What else do you want? I’ll change, I promise I’ll change for you, I’ll change to become your ideal.”

He kneels in front of my legs, “I’ll do anything so please, please just stop crying.” He holds onto my knees that I’ve pulled to my chest and looked at me with desperate eyes. I don’t understand all of this.

I don’t give any answer, I’m trembling in fear as the tears continue flow down my cheeks. I’ve never seen him like this before that it breaks my heart. “Do you- do you possibly... hate me?” He looks at me with a crooked smile on his face, “I see.”

I wanted to shout ‘no’ I want to scream ‘no’ but my body isn’t listening to me. I’m in a high tension situation and my body is frozen as it trembles slightly in fear. The waterworks stopped at some point, but the traces of tears remains on my face.

“I see!” He laughs as he stands up and walks a few steps away from me, “Didn’t I promise you that I’ll erase everything you hated?” He looks at me with a sad smile.

He pulls out a gun that was held in his belt hidden under his uniform shirt. “A promise is a promise, so because you hate me, I shall not live.” He places the gun to the side of his head.

“Just remember that I love you. I’m really sorry that I made you hate me. Good bye, I love you.” Those were his last words and...

_*bang*_

His body fell to the floor limp. I cried harder as I looked at his lifeless body. He had a smile on his face as his eyes continued to look at me with the warmth they had before, but it had no shine because he is gone. I cried and scream in this empty neighbourhood.

My best friend died for my sake.

I tried my best to calm myself down as I called for the police to report his death to them. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you I didn’t hate you. I love you too.” I saids as I closed his eyes for him. I sat at a nearby bench watching over his dead body until the police came.

I’m the reason that he is gone...


End file.
